


A Change in Routine

by notsoclever



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Zumba AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoclever/pseuds/notsoclever
Summary: Keith's favorite kick boxing class is cancelled, and unfortunately Keith never checks his email enough to realize this until he walks into a room full of 30-year old women and one overly excited, scantily dressed, and very hot guy.





	A Change in Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks. A one-shot inspired by the zumba class i was dragged to.

Today was usually one of Keith's favorite days of the week. Kick boxing class was one of the only acceptable places to kick and punch objects he could imagine as customers faces after a long day at work. He always got pumped as he rushed home from his day job at the mall to change into a ratty t-shirt and shorts before rushing back out the door. The gym he went to was 30 min away, but was worth the drive to his almost empty kick boxing class with his instructor Allura. She was always hard on him, pushing him to improve during every class, since he was the only one who bothered to show up consistently. They also became friends as kick boxing helped Keith to vent all his stored anger. After putting on a fake smile for the entire day, Keith felt he could truly be himself. Anyone else who showed up to the class got scared away by Keith's glare and Allura's consistent yelling as a result of them both being a little too comfortable during the class to be themselves.

This time he went to class was different though, as Keith did not walk into a room with no people and one or two punching bags in it. Instead, he saw a room full of 30-year-old women wearing tank tops paired with obnoxiously patterned pants plus one guy wearing extremely tight pants and a cheetah print muscle tank. The guy, who Keith realized actually had pretty big biceps and other big body parts compared to his tall and skinny figure, immediately walked over to Keith after seeing how much he stood out.

“Hi, I’m Lance. You probably are here for the class that used to be in here before it got cancelled. Only one guy showed up to that class cause apparently he scared everyone else away, luckily for him Allura was able to keep the class going since her and the owner have a thing going on.”

Keith could already tell he didn’t like this guy, he seemed too excited to be here in a class where he was one of the youngest people and the only guy in the room, not counting Keith.

“Yea, well unlucky for him he came to the gym for his kick boxing class, only to find it was replaced by some new workout fad that’ll die out in a year with an obnoxious instructor that apparently can’t keep his mouth shut.”

The look of shock on Lance’s face was priceless to Keith after hearing Keith’s response, until he turned it into a smirk.

“Well ladies, I guess we’ll just have to bear with this guy as he tries out this ‘workout fad’ so let’s get this party started,” Lance yelled at the rest of the class before turning back to Keith, “don’t fall too behind everyone else and you better stay since you were already going to for your boring kick boxing class which is 100 time more boring than this.”

Before Keith could respond, Lance ran to the front of the room as a remix of a bunch of old 2000’s songs came blasting out of the speakers. Immediately, everyone in the room began to mirror the dance moves Lance was doing in front of them. As Keith stood there, unsure of what to do next, a kid he hadn’t seen earlier came up to him. They introduced themselves as what sounded like Pidge over the loud music and thumps of tennis shoes on the wooden floor. They said they weren’t too into the whole dancing thing, but was forced to come and plans to half-ass the routine. Keith was about to respond to them, but then was dragged out onto the floor and forced to attempt the moves by Pidge, but just ended up flailing his arms and legs around almost running into about 5 people.

Keith was easily distracted watching Lance during the class, he ended up tripping no less than 20 times and fell on his face twice. He couldn’t help but stare at Lance who could move his hips extremely well and each glimpse of Lance’s stomach through the side of his muscle shirt made Keith weak in the knees. Lance somehow had defined muscles, including a 6-pack, while still being stick thin. Also, Keith could’ve sworn Lance kept looking directly at him and winking whenever there was a slightly suggestive or sexy move or lyric in one of the songs. Thankfully for Keith, Pidge was there to bring him back to reality if he ever ended up staring at gaping at Lance for too long.

Graceful would be of the last things to describe Keith by the end of the class. He was profusely sweating after realizing he had no rhythm and the class was much harder than he expected. All the other ladies had kicked his ass and Keith ended up in an even worse mood than before. A bunch of people had complimented him for trying so hard before they left, though the social interaction just made Keith want to go home even more. Pidge and Lance had other ideas for Keith, as he tried to walk out the door he was pulled back by them.

“So how was your first class? Pidge told me you did pretty well after they got you to start dancing.”

“I would have rather been forced to pop some old dude’s back pimple,” replied Keith, annoyed with these two’s antics. He just wanted to go lay in his bed.

“Aww c’mon dude, wasn’t that so much better than a boring kick boxing class, Pidge loves it and they hate exercise.”

“The only reason I come to your classes is because I hate hearing your whining more,” Pidge rolled their eyes at Lance.

As Lance pretended Pidge had stabbed him in the heart, Keith saw an opportunity of escape. Lance happened to be extremely fast though and was able to block the door before Keith was even able to get close to it.

“Where do you think you’re going mister?” Lance said with a smirk, “You need to promise to come to my next class, I know you have nothing planned because your kick boxing class was cancelled and Allura already told me how worried she was about you having nothing to do instead.”

Eventually, Keith gave in and said yes so he could just get in his car and leave. Lance pumped his fist in the air to celebrate and made Keith give him his number so there was no way he would skip the next class. Immediately as Keith left the room, he got a text from an unknown number that was just the dancing woman emoji. He then got a second text from a different number apologizing for Lance and inviting him over for pizza that Sunday to compensate for all the exercise they had just done.

After getting 100 more texts, 28 calls, and 6 voicemails, Keith found himself at Lance and Pidge’s apartment. They had told him they had a third roommate named Hunk who was the biggest and kindest out of the three. When Keith had rung the door bell, Hunk had introduced himself and invited Keith into the apartment where Lance was spread out on the couch shirtless with Pidge sitting on top of him with his laptop.

“Pidge you’re really heavy”

“Shut up and tell me what kind of pizza you want,” Pidge snapped back before getting cut off by Lance who threw Pidge off of him to go greet a very confused and slightly turned on Keith.

After Pidge punched Lance in the face as revenge for throwing them off of him and Lance’s faced was bandaged, the group finally was able to order pizza. This turned into another ordeal though as Lance was outraged Keith didn’t like Hawaiian pizza. Eventually Hunk was able to restrain Lance long enough to allow Pidge to change the order so they were no longer ordering 15 large Hawaiian pizzas. As they waited, Keith found out Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had all become friends the first day of college and moved in with each other after Lance and Pidge had gotten kicked out of their dorm rooms for either being too obnoxious or accidentally blowing up their room after they messed up fixing their computer. They all were still in college, while Keith was the same age and had gotten kicked out for getting into a fight with a teacher. Keith also discovered he was wrong about Pidge being a kid and they were just small, very small.

Finally, the pizza arrived and they all decided to squish on the couch and watched a movie. Keith ended up sitting next to a still shirtless Lance while Hunk sat on his other side and Pidge sat on the floor. As the movie went on, Lance started to get bored claiming he watched the movie a million times and instead started playing with Keith’s hair. Keith had always not been too concerned with his appearance and let his hair grow out and usually kept it tied back so it didn’t get in his way. This hairstyle was then deemed as a mullet by Lance after he took out Keith’s hair tie. Keith would’ve objected, but he was really enjoying Lance’s fingers running through his hair and didn’t want Lance to stop if he complained and started arguing with him.

Keith had known he was gay since he was in high school and drunkenly kissed the quarterback of the football team. Luckily for him everyone couldn’t remember that night in the morning, but Keith’s style and personality still led him to be called gay in the hallways. When Keith got to college he thought things would be different, until a teacher picked a fight with him. He assumed Keith was gay and decided to insult him in front of the entire class and to Keith’s face when he confronted the teacher. Ever since then Keith tried to keep to himself, except during kick boxing class when he felt comfortable to express his feelings. Allura was supportive of Keith when he came out to her after a few weeks of him attending the class and even told him her husband and the owner of the gym, Shiro, was bisexual and that the gym would always be a safe space for LGBTQ+ people.

Although the place Lance worked at was so accepting, Keith wasn’t sure how Lance would react if he found out Keith was gay and he didn’t even know what Lance’s sexuality was. However, Keith felt he could leave his guard down at the moment and enjoy the evening he was spending pressed up against Lance’s skin as Lance played with his hair. It wasn’t till it was 11 p.m. that those who were still in college realized they had class the next morning. They all left to go to their rooms after setting up Keith with a blanket and a pillow on the couch after deeming it was too late for him to drive home, though it was more because none of them wanted him to leave just yet.

To Pidge and Hunk it was obvious Keith and Lance were interested in one another. Lance had spent the entire week talking about Keith and how excited he was that Keith agreed to come over. Even before that though, Pidge could tell at the class by the way they looked at each other they were interested. This is what lead them to convince Lance to get Keith’s number after the class ended. Their plans were somewhat ruined though after Lance never thought to offer for Keith to sleep in his room.

The next morning, Lance was the first one awake as he usually moves to the couch so that he can smell the coffee when Pidge wakes up and makes it. While still half asleep, Lance flops onto the couch and realizes it feels weird. Instead of getting up though, Lance just moves around until he’s comfortable, un-phased by any grunts Keith makes underneath him. An hour later, Pidge wakes up to find Keith and Lance cuddling on the couch and takes about 50 pictures for black mail. He then starts to make coffee and hears screams coming from the other room when the two on the couch wake up.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME,” Keith screamed surprisingly high pitched after waking up with Lance’s face on top of his.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY COUCH,” Lance screamed even more high pitched back. It sounded like a bunch of chipmunks were all screaming, which then woke up Hunk and probably the rest of the apartment building.

Between Lance crawling on top of Keith and Keith poking Lance in his stomach with something that was definitely not his hands, they both have a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
